Angel
by Leah6
Summary: Hermione loved Harry but Harry didn’t feel that way about her. (Or did he?) He went away and five months later he came back and wanted her. Does she still love him or has somebody else come into her life.


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second songfic! I love this song and I think it will go good with the story I am writing. Of course, this story is going to be a romance between H/H. (Harry and Hermione) Hope you enjoy! ~Leah~  
  
Summary: Hermione loved Harry but Harry didn't feel that way about her. (Or did he?) He went away and five months later he came back and wanted her. Does she still love him or has somebody else come into her life.  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry to say I own nothing but maybe the plot. (Sorry if anyone else has this plot, I promise I had no idea) The characters all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Amanda Perez and the song is "Angel."  
  
A/N: The song will be in * * ( Thanks! On with the story! ~Leah~  
  
Angel  
  
*It's been five months since you went away*  
  
Hermione Granger sat by her window seat in her room thinking about none other then Harry Potter. It had been five months since graduation, which Harry had not attended because he was called by the Ministry to help them defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort.  
  
*Left without a word and nothing to say*  
  
Before he left, Hermione had told him her feelings, but obviously to her, he didn't feel the same way. He didn't respond back to her. She kissed him on the cheek but he backed away and walked off towards Dumbledore's office. That memory kept replaying in her head. She cried every night thinking about him. Will I ever see him again? Is he dead? No, he's not dead, don't even think that! Hermione told herself. It really hurt her knowing he did not feel the same way she did.  
  
*When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul But it wasn't good enough for you, no*  
  
One night, Hermione was walking through her local park when someone walked up to her. "Hermione, is that you?" the stranger asked. "Who, who, who are you?" Hermione stammered backing away. "It's Harry," he said. "But, but, but it can't be you. Your, your, your dead!" "It is me, Hermione," Harry said. "Voldemort is defeated, it's all over." "Oh, Harry," Hermione said. "Its okay, Hermione, I'm here now, no need to worry," he soothed. "I missed you so much, Harry," she said. After a long pause Harry said, "Hermione, come with me." Hermione followed Harry to his flat in London.  
  
*So I asked God God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes*  
  
"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you," Harry said. "Sure, anything," she said. "Hermione, I, I, I love you," he said. "You, you, you do?" Hermione said. "Yes, I truly do," he said. "But, but, you said you didn't," she stammered. "I had to," he pleaded. "You had to!" Hermione said starting to get angry. "If you truly loved me you would of told me before you left!" "You would have been in danger," he said. "Voldemort would have been after you if he would of known I cared about you so much!" "I don't care Harry! I would of risked my life for you! I don't care how much danger I am in!" Hermione said. "But, but, I can't love you anymore," she said with tears streaming down her face. "Hermione, I know I made a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life not telling you. I understand that now! Why can't you love me?" he said now crying uncontrollably.  
  
*And I know it might sound crazy But after all that I still love you You wanna come back in my life But now there is something I have to do*  
  
"Because, I, I, I'm in love with someone else" she said. "But, I, I thought you loved me," Harry said. "I, I did," she said. "You made me go through five months of pure hell, Harry," she said. "All the time you were gone I started to wonder if all this suffering was really worth one person. And you know what my conclusion was, Harry?" she cried. "N.No," he sobbed. "I decided it wasn't worth it," she said getting more defiant now. "I thought to myself, why waste my time suffering because of some guy who doesn't even feel the same way about me!" she stammered. "But, but Hermione, I do love you. I always have." He said. "Well, you should have told me before you left, Harry, I can't love you now," she said.  
  
*I have to tell the one that I once adored That they can't have my love no more Cause my heart can't take no more lies And my eyes are all out of cries*  
  
"Why Hermione? You still have not told me why?" he said. "Because, I am in love with, with someone else," she began. "who, who is it?" Harry said. "It's, it's Ron," she said. "Ron!" Harry screamed. "You chose him over me!" "Harry, I gave you all my love, but you chose to ignore it! It's nobody's fault but your own." "Hermione, please give me another chance," Harry begged.  
  
*Now you had me on my knees Begging God please to send you back to me I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep You made me feel like I could not breathe*  
  
"I, I'm sorry, Harry. I love Ron now. We are married," she said and showed him the ring. Harry fell down onto his knees and cried harder then he ever had before. "Hermione, I have loved you forever. I was too stupid and young to tell you before." He cried. "Harry, I'm sorry, I gave my love to you once, you could have taken it! I prayed to God that you would. I cried every night wondering why? Why did I have to love him? Of all the people there is, WHY HIM? I thought to myself because he is the one I will always love and cant live without. I look back and laugh now," she said starting to cry again. "I realize it was dumb to care so much about someone who will never feel the same way," she said. "But then you came back, saying that you did, and I was flattered. All you had to do was tell me. But now it's too late. I am married and have kids." She said starting to walk away.  
  
*Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch And give you all my love But you took my love for granted Want my lovin' now But you can't have it God*  
  
"Hermione, please don't leave, I need you in my life!" Harry screamed. "Harry, I'm sorry, you had your chance, this is goodbye." With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked away, leaving Harry completely heart broken.  
  
*God send me an angel From the heavens above Send me an angel to heal my broken heart From being in love 'Cause all I do is cry God send me an angel To wipe the tears from my eyes*  
  
Harry went over to his kitchen drawer and pulled out a long, sharp, knife. "Hermione, I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you like this without telling you how I feel. Now I understand what I put you through and I hate myself completely for it. I loved you with all my heart, Hermione and I still do. I will always be with you." With that said, he held the knife in front of him and then with all his might, jammed the knife hard into his stomach. Harry screamed in pain. Hermione, who was still on his porch, heard the scream and ran back into the house. She saw nobody in the living room so she ran into the kitchen. What she saw made her heart stop. Harry was lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood with a knife in his stomach. "Oh my God! Harry!" she screamed and knelt beside him. She pulled the knife out of his stomach and looked up toward the sky. "Why God Why?!" she screamed. "What have I done?" She then said to herself, "Harry, I do love you and always will, I realize now that I was the one who made the mistake. You just wanted to protect me! I should never of lost hope in something I believe could happen. If I would of just been patient, none of this would never of happened. But now, Harry, I am knelt beside you in your kitchen. Your dead, and its all my fault. I am going to make it up to you Harry. I promise! Now, I will be in peace with you in Heaven. With that, she stabbed herself in the heart and died instantly.  
  
*Oh God, send me (God send me an angel) An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby Send me an angel from the heavens above Send me an angel (God send me an angel) From being in love (send me an angel) Oh God, send me an angel Send me an angel (send me an angel) Ooohhhh...*  
  
A/N: Kind of a Romeo and Juliet type thing isn't it? I think this is the best story by far that I have wrote, and definitely the most emotional! Please review and tell me what you think. I cried as I wrote this and I really depressed myself. Well, Review please!  
  
~Leah~ 


End file.
